great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper Iburi
' ' Character's name ''' Jasper Iburi '''Clan's Name Iburi Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name JasperRye Age 12 Birthday 05/14/1378 Gender ' '''Male '''Weight' 95lbs Height 5'1" Relationship Status Single Alignment Neutral Unique Traits. ''' Clan Kekkei Genkai '''Occupation Ninja, Adventurer Allies. (''None'' for now, you will make your allies in the rp. ) Enemies. (''None for now, you will make your enemies in the rp. Unless your bio says differently.' )' '''First Nature'. Lightning Second Nature Personality and Behavior I avoid interacting with others and spend most of my free time day dreaming but when it comes to me meeting others I like to stay quiet and keep a neutral face around people I don't know, this can come off as rude to some and strange to others. I observe ones personality as well as their strengths and weaknesses before I set in to make friends or foes. Although usually I stick to myself due to my lack of trust in others, there are a few I might call friends that I can laugh and joke around freely. Nindo I will make the impossible possible in order to achieve my dreams Scars/Tattoo's ''' Dragon Tattoo around upper left arm '''Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 0.5 Senbon - 0.2 Paper bombs - 0.5 Scrolls - 0.7 Smoke bombs - 0.5 Ninja spikes - 0.6 Shurikens - 1.0 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members, or ask LegitDevil.. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1. C-Rank: Black Lightning 2. D-Rank: Fangs of Lightning 3. D-Rank: Lightning Ball Biography Jasper Iburi, the only living child of Joey Iburi and Ruelily Iburi, born May 14th. His birth brought the famous adventurous couple to Konahagakure to live permenantly in order to raise him properly. Growing up he was told stories from his parents escapades and began to fantasize about the day he would be able to travel on his own. Even though he had the dream of becoming an adventurer he never really came out of his own world to make friends and instead favored daydreaming about the adventureous life he plans to live in the future. Often he was even caught spacing out in class. When he was 6 his mother tragically died leaving him and his father on their own. Two years after his mothers death his father left the village in order to fulfill the dream that he and Ruelily had to see all of the world atleast once. This left Jasper alone in the village to fend for himself, in the following years he began to train as a ninja believing this could lead him to the adventure of a lifetime he has yet to descover. Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by: SukiiChan Category:Biography